Forever Young
by Pink Leopard
Summary: Well... it's the cast as KINDERGARTNERS!!!! 'cept i forgot Yugi ^_^;;; you can kind of *preteand* he's there... ^_^;; heh heh...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song "Forever Young" or "Green Eggs and Ham" blah, blah, blah... I'm done...  
  
A/N: ^_^ **hugglez adorable kindergartners** SO KAWAII!!! ^_^ I just loooooove little kids! They're so kawaii! **hugglez** okay... ^_^ this is for all me friends out there! MAY WE ALL STAY FOREVER YOUNG (or just immature... you pick) anyways... ENJOY!! ^_^ (unless you don't like kindergartners... then we have a problem here...) ... Oh ya and there's a little, teeny, tiny bit of J/M implied.  
  
Forever Young  
  
By: Pink Leopard  
  
Right smack in the middle of the city was a preschool. In the preschool were six friends. These friends were sitting down on the carpet for story time. Them and the rest of the kids were listening to teacher (sort of...) read them "Green Eggs and Ham". They were getting to the really exiting part where Sam was trying to get the stubborn guy to eat them on a train, but he just yelled "Not on a train! Not in a tree (**mad giggle**)! Not in a car! Sam! Let me b-" Just then, a girl and her mother walked in.  
  
// May the good Lord be with you //  
  
// Down every road you roam //  
  
The girl stared at the floor. She was uncomfortable in this whole matter. Her mother had a big, friendly smile on her face. The teacher sat the book and all the kids were yelling "AW!". She stood up and walked right over to the girl and her mother. After they finished their "Grown-Up" conversation, the teacher turned to little girl. "You must be Mai, am I right?" she asked. The little girl nodded her head. "Hello! My name's Miyako, I'm your teacher!" she said with a grin. "Would you like to join us for story time?"  
  
// And may sunshine and happiness //  
  
// surround you when you're far from home //  
  
Mai nodded as Miyako took her hand. Mai's mother gave her a kiss good-bye and left in the hands of the evil Miss Miyako (just kidding, she's actually really nice ^_^ hey, who wants an evil kindergarten teacher?)  
  
// And may you grow to be proud //  
  
// Dignified and true //  
  
Miyako sat Mai down on the carpet beside a kawaii little blond-haired boy. The little boy smiled at her. "Hi! My name's Joey. Wanna be friends?" he asked Mai. Mai blushed a little. "Um... okay..." she said shyly. Joey's grin widened, if possibly. "Joey, please. You can talk to Mai after story time" Miyako said, picking up the book.  
  
// And do unto others //  
  
// As you'd have done to you //  
  
Miyako continued with "I would not, could not, in a box" and went on with the rest of the story. She continued on about they went through the tunnel... IN THE DARK! Some of the kids got a bit scared and decided right then and there that they didn't like the book (but they ended up liking it in the end and everybody was happy). She ended the story with "I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am!". All the children said "AW!" as the story ended. "Miss Miyako," Téa said, "did they live happily ever after?" Miyako paused for a moment. "Of course they did Téa"  
  
// Be courageous and be brave //  
  
// And in my heart you'll always stay //  
  
// Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
// Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
"Now children, we're going to go outside! So lets all put on our shoes and jackets and lets go to the park" All the kids rushed to get their shoes and jackets on. Miyako helped some of them of then with their zippers. Especially Tristan, who is prone to zippers as she has observed over the time he's been here.  
  
// May good fortune be with you //  
  
// May your guiding light be strong //  
  
While outside, the group of friends got together. "I KNOW!! LETS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!!" Duke bellowed as loud as he could. Ryou covered his ears as his eyes misted over a bit. "DUKE!! You hurt my ears! I'M TELLING!" Téa took Ryou hand. "Ryou, I'm sure he didn't mean it... He knows you have sensitive ears 'n' all..." Téa said to him smilling. Tristan wasn't comfortable with Ryou holding Téa's hand; actually, it was bugging him very much so. Seto was shyly standing in the corner, with a little with dragon plushie in his arms. Joey looked over to Mai, who was sitting on the bench, head bowed and looking very lonely.  
  
// Build a stairway to heaven //  
  
// With a prince or a vagabond //  
  
Joey walked up to Mai. He grinned up at her, wondering how she got on the "Big-Peoples" bench. "How did you get up there?" Joey asked her, oh too innocently. Mai gave him her soon-to-be-famous quizzical look. "I just did..." she answered him. Joey just grinned at her. "Oh, well do you want to play Hide and Go Seek with us?" Joey asked her. Mai wasn't sure. She had put a lot of energy into climbing onto this, and now she was just going to get off of it. She made her decision quickly. "Um... okay." she said, shyly. Joey smiled. "Great! Common lets go!" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the rest of the group.  
  
// And may you never love in vain //  
  
// And in my heart you will remain //  
  
// Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
// Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
// Forever Young //  
  
// Forever Young //  
  
12 years later  
  
"Just wait"  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
"Augh... that's what you said ten minutes ago!"  
  
"I know... you just have to be patient..."  
  
"We've been out here for at least an hour... What's the point?"  
  
"You're the one who followed me..."  
  
"I think you like me..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah Mr., I got you figured out..."  
  
"I think you're crazy..."  
  
"I think you're lovesick..."  
  
"MAI! JUST... just... shaddup..."  
  
"Nya nya!"  
  
// And when you finally fly away //  
  
// I'll be hoping that I served you well //  
  
Joey stood up from the soft ground he was sitting on. He brushed off his pants and looked over the horizon. It was still dark outside, but, then again, it was only five 'o' clock in the mourning. Mai sighed. She had heard Joey's footsteps and it had woken her up. She followed and found herself at the edge of a cliff, sitting down in the soil that only had teeny, tiny patches of grass to sit in.  
  
// For all the wisdom of a lifetime //  
  
// No one can ever tell //  
  
Joey's eyes widened and he got all exited. "THERE!!! Look! Do ya see it?" he said, he voice echoing into the distance. Mai looked out. She had to squint her eyes because the sun was in her face. "Um... Joey I don't see what you're talking about..." she said. "Can't ya see it Mai!? It's right there!" he said, pointing in the direction of the sun. Mai realized he meant the sun. Mai smiled as she watched Joey stretch out his arms as if he was embracing the sunlight that was flowing over him. Joey was never going to lose his childlike awe. She watched the sun slowly raised over the horizon. It was beautiful.  
  
// But whatever road you choose //  
  
// I'm right behind you, win or lose //  
  
// Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
// Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
Mai stood up too and grabbed Joey's hand. Joey was taken by surprise, but he didn't deny he enjoyed it. They stood watching the sunrise together.  
  
// Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
// For, Forever Young, Forever Young //  
  
A/N: Didja guys like it? Didja guys hate it? Comments and criticism are both welcome! R+R PLEASE!! ^_^ 


End file.
